


Please (don’t) leave me alone

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Harry manda un mensaje a Tom.





	Please (don’t) leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre olvido los martes de Drables... no me odien -?-
> 
> Advertencia: Relación dependiente, relación tóxica.
> 
> Historia beteada por Tatty_00

 

Harry se muerde las uñas y mira el reloj en la pared frente a él.

Tom debe de estár libre en este momento.

Toma el celular y presiona un solo botón para hacer la llamada.

Sentado en una silla alta, con las piernas abrazadas al pecho, espera a que deje de sonar el tono de llamada, para oírlo.

Suena.

Suena.

_Suena y se detiene._

Traga nervioso y corta antes de que salte el contestador, espera dos segundos, y mientras mira la pantalla se pasa las manos por el cabello. Cuando estira la mano para marcar de nuevo, tiene un par de hebras oscuras enredadas en los dedos, está demasiado acostumbrado, así que solo las empuja a un lado y presiona de nuevo.

Suena.

_Suena y se detiene._

Ha sido demasiado rápido, no ha saltado la contestadora.

_Está empezando a temblar._

Respira despacio, controlando la entrada del aire como le enseñó, y ,justo cuando las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos, aparece en la pantalla que está escribiéndole. Su corazón late de forma torpe, lleva corriendo todo el día, se está cansando y Harry no cree que pueda soportarlo mucho más.

" _No tengo buena señal"_

Harry se muerde el labio.

Claro que tiene señal, de no tener señal las llamadas ni entrarían, los mensajes serían lentos, pero cuando le responde con un " _Ok :3"_ el mensaje es leído casi al instante.

_Duele_.

No trata de nuevo, sabe que no debe. Hay razones, siempre hay.

Ron lo mira desde el otro lado de la habitación, el ceño fruncido y su dedo suspendido lejos de la pantalla. Lo ha notado, así que con un nudo en la garganta saca los gastados hilos que mantienen su corazón en una desgastada y muy frágil pieza, y los usa para tirar de sus labios en una sonrisa.

—Odio leer historias llenas de drama... —sabe que su voz es débil, él mísmo sabe lo patético que se oye pero la mentira obvia que ha lanzado de forma lastimera cae en la canasta. Ron vuelve a su juego de estratégia, y Harry puede tragar de forma compulsiva hasta que siente que puede parpadear, sentir, pensar sín sentir que quizá él no vale tanto la pena.

Escribe otro mensaje, los dedos le tiemblan y tiene que borrar un par de veces y confiar en el auto corrector, porque no teclea como debe y las lágrimas en los ojos le impiden ver. Tarda lo que parece una vida en escribir algunas palabras que puedan sonar lo bastante animadas.

Espera la respuesta.

Llega casi de inmediato.

Se ahoga un poco.

Quiere gritar.

Necesita gritar.

Pero solo golpea la frente contra la mesa y abre la boca en un grito silencioso.

_Por favor, por favor, déjame sólo..._

Suplica sin saber sí a su conciencia, a su amor propio o a Tom al otro lado de la pantalla, entonces llega otro mensaje.

Las lágrimas se escapan al leer el " _Te_ _amo_ ".

_Por favor, por favor, por favor... no me dejes solo._

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Por qué Lex escribe estas cosas? Porque le divierte no hacer relaciones simples y perfectas ¿Abrazo para Harry? ¿Tomatazos a Tom? O quiza ¿Qué creen que pasa con Tom? Si les ha gustado, dejen un comentario, o si les ha causado algún sentimiento dejenlo y cuentenme. Este no es un ejemplo de una relación sana, si vives algo similar, busca ayuda.  
> Besos~


End file.
